The Fairly Odd Adventures Of Timmy and Tootie
by The New Dark One
Summary: A Alt World Where Tootie and Timmy fell in love earlier


**The Fairly Odd New Adventure of Timmy and Tootie**

**Fairy World**

All of Fairy World was gathered in the Fairy Court. Jorgen Von Strangle stood in front of the Council Stands. The door opened and the 5 members of the Fairy Council emerged. After they each sat down, The head Fairy Councilman Azaru who was a old looking man with glowing red iris's with a yellow cloak

"Bring in the accused Jorgen" Jorgen lifted his selfless and suddenly a giant blue energy surge of power hit the defendant stood the 4 defendants Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Timmy. Zenu the middle age looking Fairy with glowing eyes spoke

"Timmy Turner as you know you have had your fairies for over 6 years, and in that time you have almost had the earth destroyed by uh what was it called again…oh yes the Pumkinator, draining Santa's power by making it Christmas everyday, and almost ending love by separating men and women, what do you have to say for yourself"

"But I've done some good I reunited Doug Dimmadome with his son, and I saved fairy world from the pixie's...twice, and the Darkness"

"Inexcusable your actions have been a thorn in our sides but, you had kept your fairies a secret through these years"

"But!" Councilwomen Gwenivore spoke

"you have aged passed the years for a child to have fairies", Azaru looked compassionately at Timmy,

"Are you aware why your here Timmy?"

"Um no I can't say I do" Azaru sighed admiring Turner's innocence "Jorgen display the 'crime' " Jorgen lifted his scepter and created a giant sphere which replayed the last day of Timmy's life

**1 Day Ago**

Timmy was sleeping at his desk, Suddenly he felt someone poking his head, he looked up, Tootie was standing in front of Timmy's desk.

"Hey Timmy I um noticed you were sleeping at your desk...and um I kinda figured you'd skip breakfast so um here"

Tootie placed the muffin on Timmy's desk and happily skipped to her desk. As Timmy ate the muffin he looked down at his pink notebook, green text book,a nd the purple eraser. giving his sly look. as he ate the muffin he then whispered

"what?" Wanda laughed then whispered

"heh heh nothing,nothing just cute how your 'girlfriend' got you a muffin"

"She's not my girlfriend"

**Lunch**

Timmy sat alone at his lunch table doing his history homework, When suddenly Tootie sat down next to him "Hey Timmy" their was a brief silence then Timmy responded then his stomach started to growl

"Lunch to?" She giggled then handed him a slice of pizza

"hey thanks",suddenly Timmy heard the mean laughter he looked up to see Trixie and Francis. "Hey it's Turner and his Girlfriend"

"Yeah you got a real winner Tootie",Tootie grabbed her plate and threw the pizza at Trixie

"You...you Bitch!" The two girls leaped at each other. hair pulling, screaming and scratching. Francis grabbed Tootie's skirt then without thinking Timmy leaped at Francis, sending the bully to the ground Timmy then helped Tootie up and held her back from Trixie .Before they realize they were all dragged to Principle Dims office.

The tall man sat in the tiny seat

He stared angrily at the 4 students

"okay Francis let's started with how'd you get that shiner" Francis was clearly embarrassed that he lost to a 'nerd'

"i uh fell into a wall" Principle Dims turned to Timmy

"So I assume your the wall?"

" Um year sir" " why is their Pizza on your face? ,the foods suppose to be in your mouth not on your face" She then angrily pointed at Tootie

"That bitch threw it at me".

**An Hour Later**

Timmy then ran off to the bathroom and looked around and when he saw no one was around he pressed the button on his watch releasing his noticed Cosmo and Wanda giggiling

"What!?"

"Well sport for years you said you hated Tootie but now you risked getting beat up to defend her from Francis/"

"Well Wanda things change she's okay...and kinda cute" His fairies then laughed,

"Well sport why's you call us?"

Timmy then nervously cleared his throat "Well I realized something,Tootie has always been their for me so I deceides that I want to he their for her, I wish Tootie was on her dream date." Suddenly Timmy was absorbed in a green and pink energy sphere

Timmy woke up lying in the park on a pink and green checkered blanket with a purple picnic basket, Timmy noticed Tootie sleeping right next to him, Timmy looked around and noticed no one else around.

As soon as he turned around Tootie awoke,

"Hey Tootie",

"Oh Hi Timmy….wait what are we doing here,...wait is this a date!?" Timmy looked at her joyful and hopeful face.

"Yeah...I mean of you want".Tootie then hugged

"Yes of course" Timmy then opened the purple basket and pulled out 2 hot dogs with the works.

After they finished eating, The 2 packed up the blanket and basket and began walking around the park.

"Thanks for helping with Francis, Timmy"

Tootie gave him a lighter hug

"No problem Tootie ,Thanks for always being their these past few years" Timmy then went in to kiss Tootie She then grabbed his face

"um what are you d...doing?" Suddenly the sky turned black and golden lightning bolts struck the ground around thek

"TIMMY TURNER!" Jorgen then stood in front of the 2

"You are being summoned by the fairy council!" Timmy and Jorgen then disappeared

**Now **

Timmy seemed unphased by his supposed crime.

"Um what did I do exactly?" Azaru signed

"Timmothy Tiberous Turner, when a god child goes beyond the age of 13 with his fairies then falls in love, the god child no longer need their fairies"

"But...But I need them I love them!" The council seemed unmoved by Turner's love for his fairies, but Jorgen began to tear up., he approached the council

"You honor's I Jorgen Von Strangle move for a section X of Da Rulez"

Their was a gasped in the crowd

Timmy was confused, "Pssh Cosmo,Wanda what's sec….."

Azaru then created a electrical current and blasted Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof

**The Next Morning**

Tootie was still confused about the weirdness that happened on her's and Timmy's date. Tootie picked up her snow globe that Timmy gave her last Christmas. she then tripped and her snow globe shattered but green and pink fireworks emerged from the globe suddenly 2 little people appeared out of it "Hi I'm Cosmo" "And I'm Wanda" "and We're your Fairy Odd Parents!"

**To Be Fairly Continued**


End file.
